Scarf
by MakingMagicalGirls
Summary: Lucy never would have imagined that Natsu's scarf was so versatile. (A quick sinful lemon featuring one of my favorite pairings, may or may not turn into a drabble fic, feel free to send in requests!)


**Woooooow I'm so bad at lemons and this took me like forever to finally force myself to write but here we go, a fic featuring NaLu (one of my favorite ships!) Hope this isn't too bad for shameless smut! /**

* * *

 **"Natsu! Hold it right there."**

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, the pink haired male stopped in his tracks. He and Romeo were supposed to go out on a job but if Lucy wanted to tag along he wouldn't mind. Unfortunately, that was not her intention. **"Your scarf."** She stated as she approached, fingertips grabbing the end of the scarf that had adorned his neck. At her words he too glanced down at the said scarf, onyx eyes narrowing at the frayed ends that were delicately clutched in her fingertips. **"It's falling apart."** His pain filled expression was heartbreaking, that scarf meant a lot to him, **"Leave it here with me. I'm not great at sowing but I should be able to fix this up."** Without a moment's hesitation, the scarf was dropped into her awaiting hands.

 **"You sure it's gonna be okay?"**

 **"Yes, I'm sure. I should have it all patched up by the time you get back tonight."**

 **"You're the best Luce!"**

He grinned bringing his girlfriend into a bone-crushing bear hug that made her screech at him in protest. Natsu laughed it off softening his hold on her so he could press a chaste kiss to the top of her forehead. With a wave of goodbye, and a promise to be back soon, Natsu departed leaving his girlfriend with a flushed face from the sudden display of affection. Even after dating for a year, Lucy still found herself surprised when the pink haired slayer managed to get her heart to flutter more than any other man had. Since when was Natsu Dragneel capable of making any girl's heart flutter let alone hers?

With a scarf to mend, and thoughts to ponder Lucy departed from the guild with a cheerful wave of goodbye. She really wasn't wonderful with a needle and a thread, but Virgo had given her some pointers. The spirit even offered to simply fix the scarf for her but Lucy had politely declined. Natsu's scarf was something he had entrusted to her hands, and her hands alone. Thus she would fix it all the while thinking about the significance of the scarf that lay in her lap.

* * *

 _His scarf_

It was as much a part of him as her keys were a part of her, and then some. The scarf given to him by his father Igneel was his only memento of the lost dragon. It was everything to Natsu. The white scarf was more like a second skin than it was a fashion statement. Whether it was blistering hot or freezing cold, through rain or snow, and even through the heat of battle that scarf remained upon his form. If lost its absence was immediately noticed by the slayer, and onyx eyes would already be warily searching for that precious memento.

Which is why Lucy was surprised when he first had shared the scarf with her. It was a particularly cold day, her nose having already gone numb from the cold, and her frame shaking like a leaf. She hadn't expected that it would become so cold so quickly in Magnolia, but winter was a little early this year. Even Natsu made a remark on the chilled weather, vehemently blaming Gray for the decrease in temperature. Her and her slayer companion, her troublesome pink haired best friend, were shopping or rather Lucy was doing the shopping as Natsu complained. He was always half-threatening to burn the next shop they go into down, just to get a rise out of the celestial Mage.

 **"If I didn't have to pay for repairs I wouldn't mind you burning a shop down. It's freaking cold."**

Natsu's intense stare upon her made the blonde freeze. Thinking that perhaps he thought she was serious, Lucy was quick to amend her words letting him know that she was joking lest she end up actually having to pay for the repair of a nearby shop. However, before a word could escape her lips, a certain scarf was gently wrapped about her neck.

 _Warm_

The scarf felt like a warm embrace, already heating up her neck, and it smelled like Natsu. Not to mention it was surprisingly soft given its nature and history in battle. Somewhat large on her, the scarf covered up part of her face, shielding her reddened nose from the chilled wind. While, she appreciated the gesture it took her by surprise. Natsu was surprisingly gentle about placing it on her. Gentle and Natsu in the same sentence would have taken anyone by surprise. What was most shocking was the fact that his scarf was on her, the precious scarf given to him by Igneel was not on him but on her. He cared for her and trusted her enough to have temporarily given her such an important item? That thought alone made her cheeks redden from something else other than the cold.

 **"You're so weird Luce."**

He teased her with that infectious grin of his. Unable to help herself Lucy rolled her eyes, her own lips tugging into a grin that was hidden by the scarf wrapped about her. **"Thanks Natsu."** She laughed, her previous embarrassment all but forgotten. Him bestowing the scarf upon her didn't mean anything more than a friend shielding another friend from the cold. Besides the two of them were out shopping for- **"This store! This one might have some good clothes for my date tonight! Oi! Don't even think about burning it down Natsu!"** She huffed turning her attention from the dragon slayer back to the store, his frown at the mention of her date having gone unnoticed by her.

* * *

It was strange how fate worked. If not for her bad date that day it was hard to say how long it would have taken her to realize a certain dragon slayers feelings. Up until that point there was always a rationale to every slight indication that he might like her as more than just a friend. He had gone out shopping with her because she dragged him not because he wanted to be by her. He had loaned her his scarf because she was cold. He took her on missions cause he needed her not because he wanted her there. He protected her from harm because she was his guild mate not because she was something more. The list went on and on, the proof of his romantic feelings having always been twisted into something platonic. All it took was a bad date and maybe a shared scarf to realize this.

 _"Guys are the worst."_

She sighed, brown eyes cast down towards the flowing water. It was fairly late at night, the streets of Magnolia empty save for the blonde. Not yet ready to go home, and feeling somewhat comforted by the stars above her, Lucy sat upon a bench contemplating her ill luck with relationships. Having forgotten her jacket at the restaurant, it didn't take long for the night air to affect her. The cold was already beginning to set in, seeping into her bones, and making her breath fog out in front of her. Her form was already shaking but she didn't mind. The cold, the numbness that followed it was what she wanted for just a little while. All she needed was a little time to pout about a date gone wrong, and then she could smile and start her search anew. As the wind blew another icy blast towards her, Lucy temporarily rethought her decision of staying outside in such frigid temperatures, going home and finishing that tub of ice cream would have the same effect. However, the twinkling of the stars above her stopped her, she'd endure the cold just to enjoy the night sky and the peaceful quiet around her.

 **"Eh!?"**

She gasped in surprise when a familiar scarf temporarily obstructed her view of the stars. Leaning her head back against the bench, craning her neck backwards, she was greeted with the sight of an uncharacteristically serious Natsu. **"W-What are you-You know what… Never mind."** She sighed not having the energy or will to question him. The bench creaked somewhat as Natsu took a seat beside her, **"Aren't you gonna be cold without this?"** She pointed to the scarf that she had already adjusted around her neck, its warmth was comforting causing her mood to improve somewhat. His answer was one that Lucy already knew and expected, of course he wouldn't be cold! He was a _fire_ dragon slayer. Though she already knew his answer she had not expected it to be so sharp, his mood seeming to be worse than her own. **"Well just in case,"** Her bad mood having somewhat lifted with the presence of her best friend, Lucy took it upon herself to try and cheer him up, **"Why don't we share?"** The scarf was just large enough that it could wrap about both their necks if Lucy rested against Natsu's side. His body heat alone was enough to drive away the cold that lingered on her skin, and unconsciously she pressed herself further into him seeking warmth.

 **"Just give me a few minutes."** With her head resting against his shoulder, Lucy was relaxed, peaceful, and content. All thoughts of her bad date drifting away, **"Then we can go home and I'll make some snacks."** She mused, still trying to cheer up the oddly silent dragon slayer. **"After tonight's date some binge eating of sweets is needed."** She laughed, certain that Natsu would have some sort of remark to say about snacks, sweets, or her supposed weirdness for caring about what or how much she ate. Instead she received a much different response than what she had anticipated,

 **"Why do you go on these dates Luce?"**

His voice was almost a growl, clearly irritated but also pained? Lucy was unsure of why he had asked such a thing, wasn't the answer obvious? **"To find a boyfriend."** Did Natsu even understand what a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was? **"Hmmmm... I mean... Eventually, I'll meet a good guy, and we'll go on a good date that will turn into multiple good dates, he'll be my boyfriend, and then if he's the right one I might even marry him and start a family but… That won't be happening anytime soon."** Perhaps explaining more thoroughly would help him understand why she was going on dates.

 **"But you already have a boyfriend."**

 **"...What-"**

 **"I'm your boyfriend aren't I?"**

Many things raced through her mind at those words but all she managed was a squeak of surprise as he continued to explain, **"That's what Mira said."** He muttered, onyx eyes focused on the ground at his feet. He looked almost like a kid, and it was cute enough to make her already reddened cheeks redden further. Mira was supposedly behind this turn of events, but whether or not that was a good or bad thing had yet to be determined, **"But you're going out on dates with other guys..."** Was that a hint of _jealousy_ she detected in his voice?

 **"You want to marry and have a family with someone else?"**

 **"N-No! I-I don't!"**

 **"Then you want to with me?"**

 **"N-No! I don't want to marry or have kids yet! I'm still too young!"**

 **"Then you don't like me like that?"**

His brow furrowed in confusion and pain, making Lucy resist the urge to give him a smack upside the head. She turned to face Natsu while willing the red on her cheeks to go away. **"Natsu,"** She struggled for words, not really sure where to start, **"It's not that I don't like you-"** She faltered, dating Natsu had crossed her mind once or twice usually due to Mira's shenanigans. Yet each time she had come to the conclusion that romance and Natsu simply didn't go together, he was far too dense, too battle crazy to have time for a girlfriend or even care to have one. Of course, there were times where the slayer had made her _want_ him as a boyfriend. Remembering the day she joined Fairy Tail, sending a cherry blossom tree her way when she too ill to go and see them herself, saving her countless times, sharing his scarf with her, and so on. There was without a doubt times in which Natsu Dragneel would have been a perfect boyfriend but he was also her best friend. Never would she want to ruin their friendship because her feelings had gotten in the way. Only it wasn't her feelings that were being put out there but rather his-

 **"Gaaaah! I don't know. You're my best friend! Natsu-"**

Lips were pressed firmly against her own, warm and inviting they swallowed whatever words that were gonna escape her. What was it that she was gonna say again? Her mind faltered, too focused on how warm and how perfect his lips were against hers. The sudden kiss did not last long as he sheepishly pulled away from her. **"We can still be best friends Luce."** He scratched at the back of his messy pink locks, **"I know what being in a relationship means. I can still be your best friend and your boyfriend... I don't have to be one or the other..."** Mira had explained them to him in great detail, **"I just don't want you to be in a relationship with anyone else! At least not like that..."** Just the thought of someone else having her made his blood boil, **"But I don't wanna push ya into anything you don't want."** If she truly didn't like him then Natsu would back off as much as it would pain him to do so...

 **"Natsu."**

He blinked at the feeling of lips pressed against his cheek. Soft and gentle he almost thought he had imagined them being there. It was his turn to blush this time, heart pounding out of nervousness. What was that supposed to mean? Was that her answer? How was he to discern her feelings from that? As if she knew his inner struggle the blonde giggled, voicing her answer to his feelings,

 **"As long as we can still be best friends… I don't mind being your girlfriend. Though next time don't just assume someone is your girlfriend without asking them first."**

He grinned that familiar grin that made her heart thump loudly in her chest, **"You're so weird Luce!"** There was no need to worry about something so trivial because there wouldn't be a next time. That much he was sure of as he wrapped his arm about Lucy's shoulder. In response to his comment she half-heartedly elbowed him in the side, muttering about breaking up with him. It was just a joke of course, and Natsu barked out a laugh, his scarf still wrapped about the two of them. Their shared moment of warmth was peaceful, silence falling between them save for the beating of each other's hearts. Sleep was calling them but so was a certain blue-haired cat,

 **"You _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike_ each other!"**

 **"Shut up cat!"**

* * *

After that night Lucy had taken on the role as not just Natsu's best friend but also girlfriend. Surprisingly enough not much had changed between them. He was still as goofy as ever, only choosing to occasionally be a charming boyfriend. Or at least as charming as Natsu could be. Which Lucy didn't mind because she wouldn't have the dragon slayer any other way. They still went out on jobs with the rest of Team Natsu, he still constantly teased her, and still snuck into her home to eat all her food or sleep in her bed. Truly nothing had changed save for the title of the relationship and a few physical moments that they shared. Physical in the sense that Natsu as her boyfriend could now kiss or really touch her as he pleased, or at least as much as Lucy would consent to. Normally, their kisses were chaste, in public the most they would share was a quick or holding each other's hands. However, there were some physical moments that occurred as they delved deeper into their relationship. Usually sparked by Natsu's jealous streak, those moments were heated, but always ended up awkward once the jealousy faded away. She never would have taken him for the jealous boyfriend type, but after Levy pointed out that dragon slayers were essentially like dragons it made sense.

 _Dragons don't share their treasure_

Still, those little moments between the two of them began to accumulate. They turned from passionate, heated moments, albeit fumbling and awkward to… Something that was in one of Erza's embarrassing books. After so many heated makeouts, one of which in an abandoned broom closet in the guild, it was only natural that their relationship move to the next level.

 _Their first time_

Just like the rest of their relationship it was fumbling and awkward at first. Not nearly as awkward as it could have been. Natsu long before the two of them became a couple had the pleasure of… Seeing her naked or even feeling her up much to Lucy's dismay. That made their first time a little less awkward, though only a little. It wasn't quite as erotic or steamy as books had lead her to believe. Their bed wasn't filled with just moans of pleasure but giggles when somewhere ticklish was touched, whispered inquiries as to what was okay, or sighs of affirmation. It wasn't storybook perfect, but it was their sort of perfect. Even in bed Natsu's scarf remained upon his form, for she didn't have the heart to ask him to take it off, not that she wanted him to. After their first time the two of them would slowly improve in their… Love-making...In return, eventually the scarf came off of him out of Natsu's own accord. Still, that precious scarf that had brought them together was never far, and usually rested on the nightstand beside their bed till it was time for him to wear it again. That scarf was important to him, as well as to her, and…

 _It was more versatile than Lucy would have expected_

* * *

 **"Done! As good as new!"**

Lucy held up the scarf as she examined her finished work. There were a few places where one could see that it was obviously stitched up but it would do. Natsu wouldn't care as long as it wasn't at risk of falling apart, or of getting ruined. Placing the scarf gently on her lap, Lucy stretched, her back letting out a few pleasant pops. She had spent the last few hours on her bed sewing the scarf. _"A nap sounds good right now."_ She glanced out her window, the sky beginning to turn orange with the setting sun. Natsu should be returning back from the job soon, so she'd probably be able to sneak in a quick power nap. Glancing once more at the object that had occupied her afternoon as well as her thoughts she picked it up again.

It really was pretty soft despite its material. Turning it over a couple of times in her hands she brought it up, _"And it smells like Natsu."_ A smile tugged at her lips, the scent of fire clung to the material no matter how many times she washed it. Not that she minded it because the scent of freshly burning fire was the scent of Natsu. It had brought them together, without it who knew how long it would have taken for them to realize each other's feelings,

 _"Thank you."_

 **"Lucy is a pervert."**

Startled Lucy dropped the scarf back onto her lap, glancing behind her at the familiar voice of the male perched on her windowsill. Having just returned from his job, Natsu was greeted with the sight of Lucy smelling his scarf… and smiling. **"I'm dating a Juvia."** He teased, laughing as Lucy's face heated up. He moved from her window to her bed. About to yell at him for teasing her and jumping onto her bed with shoes, Lucy instead found a pair of lips covering her own. Over their past year of dating, Natsu had gotten quite skilled at kissing, and soon enough Lucy found herself breathless.

 **"There all done!"**

She opened her brown eyes to see Natsu grinning down at her. She blinked once and then twice, had she really gotten so into this kiss that she didn't even realize he had maneuvered her into a new position? Attempting to get up, Lucy found that her wrists were bound...with his scarf!

 **"Natsu! Just what on earthland!?"**

She cried out, pouting at the realization. He had tied her hands up to the headboard using his scarf? In return, all Natsu gave her was a mischievous grin, kicking his shoes off of the side of the bed, vest, and pants following suit. Gulping Lucy finally realized his intentions as he climbed on top of her once more. **"T-This is-"** She blushed, tugging on her restraints again, as the dragon slayer lapped at the crook of her neck,

 **"What is it Luce?"** His lips had moved to her ear, making a shiver run down her spine, **"You like my scarf don't you?"** His hands roamed her body, unsure of where he wanted to start, **"I come back and you're smelling my scarf."** His hands settled on her hips only to travel up, pushing her tank top up with his hands, **"And you were smiling and everything."** His hands found their way to her breasts, pushing her shirt and bra over the swell of her chest letting the fabric bunch up on her collarbone, **"So you won't mind if my scarf occupies your hands right?"** This was certainly a change of pace compared to their usual bedroom adventures, which made Lucy nervous. Her lover was overzealous in all things of life; fighting, eating, and lovemaking included. Over time Natsu had learned his way around his girlfriend's body, and could make her like putty in his hands if he wanted to. Which right now he seemed hell bent on just that-

 **"W-Wait Natsu! Ah! What about Happy?"**

She had gasped mid-protest as his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, palming the other one in his hand. Her attempt at distracting him, and freeing herself from this situation was dismissed easily, **"He's with Wendy and Carla."** His tongue dragged down to the valley between her breasts, trailing a burning path down her body. All the while Lucy squirmed, chocolate gaze not once leaving his form as he traveled down her body. Try as she might there was no escaping from his cleverly tied knots, and she would never risk damaging his scarf in her attempt to free herself. He had ducked between her thighs, his broad shoulders stopping her from her closing her legs. She still tried but a sharp nip of his teeth on her inner thigh stopped her. Now his hands were kneading her bottom, as he pressed tender kisses and bites to her inner thighs. Before she knew it her skirt, and panties included were haphazardly tossed across her room.

Her cheeks were red, chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation. Only when his tongue touched her core did her back arch off the bed, almost painfully. **"Natsuuuuu please no teasing."** He did not grant her the mercy she desired, dragging his tongue flat against her in an agonizingly slow pace. Onyx eyes heavy on her form, she could practically feel the smirk on his lips. Again and again he lapped up her juices, with long slow but shallow licks with his tongue until she was reduced to a quivering mess desiring more. **"Please Natsu please, more-"** His tongue languidly circled her clit, making her squirm.

 **"More what?"**

She fidgeted, embarrassed but desperate, not used to having to beg. Since when did Natsu make her beg, and since when did she enjoy it? He had been somewhat dominant in bed before, but this was entirely different, and it had gotten more excited than she would have liked to admit out loud. When he took another slow lap of his tongue, Lucy found herself giving in, **"Faster, harder, deeper…."** Another torturously slow drag of his tongue had her panting, wishing she could yank his head towards her to create more friction, making him go deeper, faster but his scarf tied about her wrists prevented that. Swallowing her embarrassment she succumbed to her own lust, **"I want you to eat me out like you're a starving man and I'm the best thing you've ever tasted."** Her words jumbled together, but they ended with a sharp intake of breath that turned into a loud moan. Apparently her words hit the mark causing Natsu to do just that. **"Oh my-"** She couldn't even fumble out words, not with how Natsu's tongue was inside of her, stroking her in places that only his tongue could reach. Her hips tried to move but one of Natsu's arms grabbed her hip, holding her in place and pulling her further down keeping her most private place flush against his lips. Removing his tongue, Lucy almost cried out her disapproval until it was replaced by his fingers, slipping two of them inside of her with ease.

With his mouth free he pressed tender kisses to her inner thighs, a stark contrast to how roughly his fingers worked in and out of her. Twisting, pumping, scissoring, and curling up inside of her. Natsu knew her body too well, a heat beginning to pool in her belly as a third finger was added. Placing one last kiss to her creamy thigh he put his mouth to work once more, giving her a molten gaze that made her squirm as he dragged a sharp fang against her clit. Then he captured it with his lips, suckling harshly, watching intensely as his girlfriend tried to writhe away from his ministrations body quivering, walls tightening around his fingers. **"Natsu no, I'm- I-"** Her words were cut off by a long drawn out moan, pulling against her restraints, back arching as her orgasm tore through her.

Through her orgasm Natsu continuously pumped his fingers in and out of her, extending her pleasure further. Only until her body was quivering, riding off the last waves of pleasure did he remove his slick digits from her, tongue lapping up the rest of her juices. Chest rising and falling, arms still restrained all Lucy could do was watch as Natsu sat up, that hungry look in his eyes clearly saying he wasn't through with her yet. Lucy gulped watching as he brought his fingers, glistening with her wetness to his lips. He spread them into a v-shape, tongue darting out to suggestively lick her essence off of his hand.

 **"Oh god Natsu…. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."**

 **"Oh I think I do Luce, but you have no idea what you do to me."** His voice was that wonderful growl, reserved only for the heat of battle as well as for the bedroom. **"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"** He moved so he hovered over her, forehead pressed to her own, his onyx eyes bearing into her milk chocolate hues, **"Seeing you on your bed, smelling my scarf and smiling cause it smells like me. That my scent alone makes you smile. It makes the dragon in me _purr_ Luce."** He shifted pressing his lips to her ear, hot breath tickling her, **"And it makes me wonder how much you like my scarf, you sure do like to wear it a lot."** If Natsu wasn't wearing it then Lucy usually was but- **"What do you do with it when I'm not around Luce, smell it, touch it, do you touch yourself?"** He grinded his hips against hers, boxer-clad erection stiff against her skin, the very thought of her touching herself to him, to his scent, holding his scarf clearly was clearly a pleasing one to him, **"But ya know what's better?"** Lucy chewed on her lower lip, biting back a moan from his incessant grinding while she was still so sensitive from her first orgasm, **"Having you here beneath me, naked, wet for me, moaning my name looking so sexy, so beautiful-"**

He kissed her, his mouth devouring hers, passionately conveying feelings he had no words for. Or rather no words would ever be able to convey the depth of both his love and desire for Lucy. Her lips opened easily for him, his tongue delving in to dance alongside hers. She could still taste her essence on his lips, only making her moan as she was reminded of his erection grinding against her sensitive flesh. They parted, a translucent string connecting the two of them as they caught their breath.

While Lucy recovered Natsu made quick work of his remaining clothes. All the while the heated gaze of his lover never left his form causing him to send her a sharp-toothed smirk, **"Like what ya see Luce? Cause I know I do."** He moved as if to kiss her again, causing his lover to close her eyes in anticipation only his head dipped at the last moment to gently suck at the dip of her neck where her pulse throbbed. A quiet whimper escaped her lips, a whine of his name following shortly after because she wanted nothing more than to lock lips with him.

 **"Shhhhh I _know_ Luce-"** He murmured into her neck, his hands suddenly on her hips raising them off of the bed. Realizing what he was about to do another small whimper left her, the onyx eyes of her lover suddenly connecting with her own. His lips found hers just as he pushed in, the familiar stretch creating a pleasurable ache inside of her. **"N-Natsu…"** She moaned into the kiss, still sensitive, her walls convulsing around his length. A pleased rumble came from his chest. Sweat already slicking his brow. Tonight wasn't going to be one of the nights where he lasted long, not that Lucy minded as she wasn't going to last very long herself.

For the briefest of moments he was completely still inside of her, as if savoring the feeling. There was only the rise and fall of their chests, the shared beating of their hearts, the heat of both their bodies, and a connection that no words could hope to describe. Then he moved, a quick snap of his hips, his fingers tightening on her waist. They shared a moan, before Natsu set a brutal pace, rutting into her as quickly as possible. A string of moans left her, she was too sensitive- she really wouldn't last long, **"Natsu please."** She tugged her arms once more, almost crying.

Finally, he granted her mercy not once ceasing his movements as deft fingers began to loosen the knots of the scarf. Loosening just enough for her hands to slip free, Lucy wasted no time in threading her fingers into his salmon locks, eagerly pulling him towards her lips. A purr of approval left him, always enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair, and more importantly the feel of her velvety lips against his. They shared a kiss, tongues dancing alongside each other in a well-practiced tango. **"Natsu-"** She breathed again, walls tightening further around him if that was even possible.

 **"Me too Luce…"** He breathed against her lips, his thrusts losing their pace and becoming more erratic as he chased his orgasm. More violent thrusts rocked the bed, tearing out mewls and cries of pleasure from his lover. A particularly sharp and erotic cry of his name had him finishing first inside of her, a grunt leaving him as his teeth lodged into her shoulder. His lover was not far behind him, the feeling of him coming inside of her, the way his teeth sunk into her flesh, and the heat of his body had her quivering in a softer orgasm compared to her previous one. She held him close, fingers still threading into his hair, now damp with sweat, the air in the room humid and smelling of sex.

 **"Natsu-"**

Once his body had laced and hers had stopped quivering with pleasure, the two shared a soft and chaste kiss despite still being joined together. Breaking apart their lips their eyes met, neither quite yet ready for words until-

 **"NATSU!"**

 _SMACK_

She gave him a swift smack upside the head, sending him flying out of their bed. **"What the hell Natsu!? I was fixing your scarf and you come in and decide-"** she stammered trying to find the right way to describe what had just happened, **"To have your way with me!? Why not ask next time before you tie me up for Mavis' sake!"** She frowned, clutching the sheets to her nude form, praying for the blush to leave her cheeks, or for her heart to start thumping so loudly.

 **"Awwwww c'mon ya know you liked it Luce!"** He rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, slowly picking himself up from the floor. He had a point but there was no way Lucy was ever going to admit it out loud, at least not that night. Though mentioning it in the future was a different story. There would be plenty of time for them to experiment...

 **"And now I'm sore, I have a job to go on tomorrow."** Lucy huffed, cheeks puffing out on a way that she knew he couldn't protest. Her pouting did not cease even as he clambered back into bed with her, rubbing at the growing bump on his head.

 **"Don't be that way Luce."** His lower lip jutted out in his own pout, before it gave way to a devilish smirk, **"Or else-"** Suddenly his hands were on her sides squeezing her just right to elicit a series of girlish giggle from her. He tickled her with no mercy, laughing as her own hands found his ticklish places the two of them becoming a ball of laughter on their bed, each gaspin for air.

 **"You freaking dork."** Lucy wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye, stifling another giggle. Her other hand fumbled to grab the forgotten scarf that lay between them, not wanting it to get crushed or damaged if Natsu decided to try and start another tickle war with her.

 **"What can I say? I wouldn't mind if you stayed home tomorrow. I'll make it up to you."** He would have continued but his scarf was looped about his neck, suddenly pulling him into Lucy, their lips connecting once more,

 **"I love you Natsu."**

 **"I love you too."**

 _The pair eventually fell asleep, a certain scarf tucked between them._

* * *

 ** _And that's that, ahhhhh I'm just so embarrassed I hope it wasn't too bad / It's sorta all over the place though and I literally procrastinated for like a month when it came to finishing this! I might make this into a drabble fic but I'm not 100% sure yet, any opinions?_**

 ** _Anyways I hope at least one person enjoyed it, so follow, favorite, or review and let me know!_**

 ** _I've also started a fanfiction request blog on tumblr so feel free to follow me Fanfictionrequests or send some requests in on here as well. Obviously, I can't do everything but no harm in sending some stuff in! : )_**

 _Until then~! - MMG_


End file.
